1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the control means of a power-and-free type conveyor and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,606 and Curry et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,352 disclose power-and-free conveyor systems that relate in general to the present invention. The '606 patent discloses a control means for a power-and-free conveyor system which includes a cam means for being fixedly attached to the support track of the conveyor system and a dog means for being attached to a load carrying trolley of the conveyor system. The cam means raises and holds the dog means in a position in which a pusher of a power track of the conveyor system will engage the dog means and push the trolley through a transfer station or the like. The dog means falls due to the force of gravity to a position out of engagement with the pusher as soon as it is no longer held up by the cam means. The '352 patent discloses a control means in which the cam means pivots the dog means to an up position and in which the dog means also is held in the up position only as long as it is in engagement with the cam means. Neither of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.